I'm Like a Far Away Chance
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Squeal to; Give Me a Reason to Leave Out All the Rest (Kames) A teacher and student are faced with the events that happened a year ago when they find they can't stop thinking one another. Logan's mother is put into hospital and Carlos tries to stay true to his wife. Only the two can't help but engage in their forbidden little love. Rated M for many reasons, BTR teacherxstudent AU


Chapter One:

_~ One Year Ago ~_

"_You're all dismissed. Except for you, Logan." I smiled at the class, watching as everyone walked out. Everyone said their goodbyes in Spanish, making me smile even wider at how proud I was of them picking up on the language. The class eventually emptied, bringing silence over me and the student who awkwardly sat in his chair. _

"_Hi Logan," I said sweetly as I approached his desk. I grabbed the chair from the desk in front of him, pulling it out and sitting in it. I turned my body so I would be facing Logan. _

"_Hola," he blushed. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you about your grades. You're a straight A student. Your grades in this class aren't looking to good…" I stated as I watched Logan's head bow down. _

"_Yeah, about that…" _

"_You should improve. Spanish is way easier then Maths or Science. You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can do it. You just seem so distracted. Is there something I need to change? Do I need to separate Kendall and you? Look, I want you to get the best grades you can. Whether you like it or not, Spanish is a class that requires grades." I spoke softly with caution. _

"_I am distracted…" Logan said nervously. He took in a deep breath then stared at me. _

"_What's distracting you?" I questioned. _

"_You are…" My heart stopped a little, and then raced back to life. I stared at him in disbelief. He got the wrong idea, making him nervously gather his things and run to the door. I quickly got up and beat him to it, shutting it then pulling him down onto the floor. I sat us down low so that no one could look into the classroom. "I'm so sorry Mr. Garcia- I didn't mean too-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. _

"_Don't worry, its mutual. You distract me a lot while I'm teaching." I admitted. _

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

_This time, this place,  
Misused, Mistakes,  
Last years wishes,  
Are this year's apologies, _

~ Present ~

I shook my head at the memory. Logan and I had crossed the wrong boundaries that year ago. We did the unspeakable. We did what ones male teacher shouldn't do with his student. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. But the worst part of it is the fact I don't regret a thing.

I was standing out the front of the high school, waiting for a friends familiar car to pull up. I waited, patting my foot against the pavement as I fiddled with the end of my shirt.

"Hola Senor Garcia," a female voice giggled. I smiled at the two girls, waving a little.

"Hola," I sighed as they walked away.

"Hey Mr. Garcia…" Logans voice piped out of nowhere. His voice surprised me, making me blush softly.

"Logan," I greeted with a smile and a nod. I noticed him smirk before walking away.

"Wow, you look like a tomato. Must be a Spanish thing." I looked up to see James Diamond. I grinned, giving him a half-hug-sort of thing.

"Hey, did you already park?" I asked. James nodded, looking at the school behind him.

"Remember when we were trapped in this shit-hole." James chuckled as we started to walk in.

"Yeah," I grinned at the memories. "Do you know what class you've got?" I asked as we entered the school.

"Yeah, I'm taking a few of Ms. Collins' classes. I uhm- I don't know where they are though. Well, if they're still there. English block is still the same right?" James asked as he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket. He showed it to me, making me smile and point in the right direction.

"Near the music rooms… Everything's pretty much exactly the same… I've gotta go get class ready." I smiled.

"Thanks," He grinned as he walked off, looking down at the paper while he walked. I smiled then walked in the correct direction of my own classroom.

I walked into the classroom and started preparing the lesson. I grabbed a whiteboard marker and ruled up lines on the board, then I started writing things out in Spanish. I left the door open, allowing students to help themselves in.

"Yeah Logan, I'm fucking fine... I've had an awesome morning. I bet yours was epic as shit!" I heard a voice from the back of the classroom. I turned around, seeing two of my most sociable students doing what they usually do; talk.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Logan said softly as I started walking up to them. I held my whiteboard marker then stood by them.

"Logan- sorry for snapping. I just-"

"Mr. Knight. What have I told you before?" I asked as I leaned over Kendalls desk to glare softly at him. The blonde stared at me for a moment, loosking as though he was taking note of something.

"Not to talk in class. But sir, class hasn't started yet." Kendall stated matter-of-factly. One thing I always hated was when students spoke as if they knew more then me.

"It doesn't matter whether class has started or not. I don't accept swearing in my class rooms..." I said as I crossed my arms and stood up straight. "You know how much I hate doing this, but you'll have a lunch time detention..." I said softly with disappointment. I really hated giving out detentions, but I decided that this one wouldn't hurt. I still haven't punished him for all the other times I accidentally heard him swear. I simply don't like hearing people swear in my classrooms.

"¿Qué? El estúpido bastardo..." Kendall muttered.

"Kendall," I said softly, turning my back to walk to the front of the room to begin the class.

I smiled at the class, greeting them in Spanish so we could start today's lesson.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

I stood in the classroom as lunch rolled around. The day was going slower then I hoped, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I was sorting out a few papers that were lying around on the desk, remembering that they were important. I had accidentally left them behind from the previous class I taught. I gathered my things then walked to the door, seeing Kendall. I smiled warmly at him.

"Kendall, Mr. Diamond, the substitute for English and Performing Arts has asked you meet him in the music room. He said he wanted to talk to you, probably most of lunch. So he will be supervising you while I talk with Logan about his failing grades..." I said quickly before nodding and rushing out of the room.

"Did I just hear him right? Logan's failing something?" Kendall said softly with a chuckle. I looked back at the student, realising he was talking to himself as I continued walking. I was grateful James could take the detention for me, I really needed to speak with Logan.

I got to the staffroom and put my things away. Once I was finished, I saw Logan standing outside waiting nervously for me. I took in a deep breath, remembering that day from last year. The day we crossed bound juries that should never be touched let alone looked at.

I walked out and smiled at Logan widely as I straightened my clothes out. "Hey Logan. We're just gonna go for a walk, okay?" I smiled as we started walking. Logan rushed to be by my side. I thought it would be better if we walked around to discuss his grades instead of being in a classroom where we would be alone together.

"Aren't you giving Kendall detention though?" Logan asked.

"The new sub teacher took it for me. It was a little too nice of him…" I answered.

"Do you know him or something?" Logan asked as he looked down at his feet while we walked. I looked ahead of us, watching all the students in the halls walk by us.

"Yeah, we've been friends for ages. Anyway, I've noticed your grades are getting especially bad lately… I spoke to your other teachers, and they were all surprised to hear this. Like- they were all literally wide mouthed and everything." I opened my mouth to mimic the way the other teachers had looked. Logan looked up for this. I was successful in making him laugh.

"But apparently you're really smart… You get perfect grades, but in my class you're failing. Badly. Is everything alright?" Logan stopped walking and stared at me. His small smile had faded and all he could do was stare at me. I stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"Why are you the only person to ask?" Logan responded softly as he cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? Are you not alright? Is there anything I can help with?" Logan stared at me for a little longer before he shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I promise I'll start improving-"

"-wait- before you go. I wanted to offer you some tutoring. You can either come the classroom at lunch or I can organise something for afterschool." Logan blushed deeply as I spoke.

"Organise something for after school, I've really gotta go. Bye…" Logan awkwardly hurried out of my way before running down the hall. I watched as he ran away. I stood there confused, so I decided to just continue with my small walk.

The rest of the school day was too boring to even comprehend. When I was finished with everything I had to do after school, I went to meet James in the car park. Only when I got there, his car was missing. I looked around a little and even tried calling him, but he wasn't there and he didn't answer his phone. I groaned and just got in my car, deciding to go home instead.

I drove home, parking the car then walking up to my house. I walked in, looking around the nicely decorated home that I felt overly comfortable in and walked into the lounge room.

"Lexy?" I called out into the house.

"I'm in my office!" A female voice yelled out in response. I smiled and jogged in the direction of Alexa's office. I slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"_I'm here, to collect your hearts," _I sang as I opened the door. She grinned and jumped out of her seat.

"_Cause that's the only reason that I sing," _she sang back before walking over and hugging me. "Welcome home." She smiled and she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"I'm proud of you!" I grinned, hugging her tightly. "It's about time you got the lyrics right." I always greeted her with the first line of a song in hopes she'd sing back. She released me then returned to her chair, going back onto her computer.

"What are you doing? _Tumblr _isn't working." I stated as I leaned over her chair.

"I was getting to the work part alright?" She giggled. I looked down at her in confusion. Not from what she said, but just Alexa in general. I mean, as much as I love her, I couldn't help but wish she was someone else.

**TBC**

~ I think now is an appropriate time to state that this fic won't be long in the chapters, but there might be more, I dunno. I love Kames a lot more then Cargan, so writing the Cargan side is a bit new to me. Sorry about how OOC most of the characters are, but this _**is**_ an AU anyway. This fic is mainly based off the lyrics of two songs that I think will go with the storyline; _Far Away _– Nickleback and _I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off – _Fall Out Boy. Thank you heaps for reading the first chapter, I swear it will get better. There will be a bunch of connections with the story this is sequeling; s/9486666/1/Give-Me-a-Reason-to-Leave-Out-All-the-Rest So you can go check it out if you haven't read it, or you can continue if you don't feel like reading it. It's up to you. – Bebo ~


End file.
